


Maybes

by LadyKnightSkye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darcy Feels, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightSkye/pseuds/LadyKnightSkye
Summary: Written for Day 9 of the FYDL Drabble-a-Thon. Posted separately because it could become the nucleus for another drabble series.Darcy is just Thor's girlfriend's intern. At least, that's what she thinks.





	Maybes

“ _What part of they won’t come for me don’t you understand_?” Darcy screamed. The AIM cell had taken her hostage, and she couldn’t understand why they’d do that. “I’m just Thor’s girlfriend’s intern!”

However, none of the bad guys seemed to be listening. Darcy flopped onto the floor of her cell, and buried her head in her knees. She felt like crying. What would happen when the Avengers didn’t come? Would they kill her? Experiment on her? Extremis hadn’t died with its creator or Aldridge Killian. In her terror and woe, she didn’t notice the fact that someone had walked into the room and opened her cell until they swung her up into their arms. With a start, she found herself staring into the blank face plate of Iron Man. “There you are,” he said, “we were starting to worry.”

She didn’t say anything as he stepped to the side and blew a hole in the roof. After the debris was gone, he shot into the sky with a small, “Hold on!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darcy was still in a little shock when she found herself sitting in a room in the Avengers compound. The medical team had checked her out, and she smiled at the last nurse walking out. He had handed her the requested cup of coffee, and she took a sip of that magic elixir before people began to file into the little hospital room. She sat up ramrod straight to find all of the Avengers surrounding her. “I’m sorry,” she said, slightly panicked.

“Why?” Tony asked. He had his hands in the pockets of his track pants. 

She bit her lip. “Because you had to come rescue the intern?”

There was a round of sniggers. “Oh,” Tony answered, “The intern hunh? That all you think you are?”

“Yeah?” she replied, unsure. 

Tony rubbed a hand over his mouth. “You . . . Lewis, you ever think maybe that’s not how we see you? Yeah, you’re Jane Foster’s intern, but . . . maybe you’re more. Maybe you’re the woman who keeps the obsessive engineering genius from spending his days forgetting his lunch dates with his beautiful girlfriend?”

“Or,” Bruce spoke up, “maybe you’re the woman who brightens up a gamma ray expert’s day by remembering how he likes his tea?”

“Maybe you’re the woman who reminds an archer of his wife, and reminds him why he does this job?” Clint added.

“Maybe you’re the woman who befriended an old assassin and likes going to the ballet with her,” Natasha said with a grin. 

“And let’s not forget the Sokovian witch that you take shopping!” Wanda laughed.

Rhodey laughed. “Maybe you’re the woman who helps keep an old colonel’s friend in check.”

“Maybe you’re the woman who makes a vet smile when she smarts of to all the scary people we’ve got running around here,” Sam said. “Balls of brass, girl, you’ve got balls of brass.”

“Perhaps you are also the young woman who treats an android the same as the AI he is based off of, and felt the need to befriend though he was simply a computer program.” Vision gave her one of his small smiles. 

Thor laughed. “Maybe you’re known as a shield maiden in Asgard because of your bravery. Don’t think that Sif didn’t notice you rescuing all those pets in New Mexico.”

“Maybe you’re the woman who reminds a super soldier of an old friend,” Steve said. 

There was a moment of silence as Darcy processed all that they said. She’d kinda expected Thor, Natasha, and Wanda going to bat for her, but everyone else was just a surprise. So much so that she didn’t even notice that one last Avenger hadn’t spoken. Tony opened his mouth to say something else, but a quiet voice from beside Steve stopped him. “Maybe you’re the woman a tired old soldier has a crush on.”

All eyes turned to Bucky Barnes, whose face was turning a little red. Tony chuckled, and then put hand on Darcy’s shoulder. “You’re an intern, yeah, but you’re our intern. Of course, now that we’re clear on that, I did have a job offer to make you.”

Darcy blinked, still a little poleaxed by Bucky’s confession. “What?”

“Remember two weeks ago when Maria was sick and you took over as our Handler on the London op? You were a natural. I want you to step up as our handler.” 

“We all do,” Steve said. 

“Okay,” she said, and then she grinned. “Yeah! I’d love to!”

There were more maybes and insecurities, but those are stories all their own.


End file.
